thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring Back a Legend
Bring Back a Legend is a is a song featured in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. It is sung by Janja and Ushari about their plot to bring back Scar. Original : Janja: : Scar was such a legend, though he's long gone, his story lives on. : If we bring back that legend, his big lion smarts give us a new start. : Yeah, Scar will help us win, with all his great advice : No more playing nice, no more playing nice : Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight : Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight : Ushari: : No one in the Pride Lands could possibly dream of our big scheme. : They'll all be astounded when the Lion Guard's done, and our victory won : We just need fire and a roar for our surprise : Then, we'll make Scar rise, we will make Scar rise : Janja and Ushari: : Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight : Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight : Janja (spoken): : Come on, everyone, all together! : Janja's Clan and Ushari: : Oh! Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight : Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight : Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight! : : Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 9 10 : King Sombra was such a legend : Though he's long gone, : His story lives on : If we bring back that legend : His big unicorn smarts, give us a new start : Yeah, King Sombra will help us win with all his great advice! : No more playing nice : no more playing nice! : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : To help our fight : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : Of darkness tonight : Professor Pericles: : No one in Equesodor : Could possibly dream of our big scheme : They'll all be astounded : When the trains and ponies' done, and our victory won : We just need fire and a horn for our surprise : Then, we'll make King Sombra rise : We will make King Sombra rise : Diesel 10 and Professor Pericles: : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : To help our fight : Let's bring back a legend : A legend of darkness tonight : Diesel 10 (spoken): : Come on, everyone, all together! : The Devious Claw of Evil, Professor Pericles and other villains: : Oh! : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : To help our fight : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : Of darkness tonight : Let's bring back a legend : A legend : Of darkness tonight! : : Trivia * : : : Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Lion Guard Songs